


A Wolf And A Lioness

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Midnight Shifter AUs [3]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: In a world where Manfred was born a Shifter, Olivia finds her happiness by his side in the Crescent City.Please note Olivia never made it to Midnight.





	A Wolf And A Lioness

Olivia smiled from her place against the door frame, watching with smiling eyes as her husband rocked their daughter to sleep, gently crooning 'A La Nanita Nana' to the new little treasure in their lives.

Manfred looked up a little, never pausing as he saw the blond, his warm brown eyes shimmering with love and warmth in a way she never thought she’d see. Never, ever did she think she’d have a life like this, where she’d be in love, married and have an amazing child and a full, loving family.

Olivia Bathory, because that’s who she was now, had come to New Orleans for a run of the mill hit that had turned into pure chaos when it turned out the man was wendigo. She’d been saved by a vampire called Elias and brought to the clans plantation house.

She was a wreck with slashes and bites all over her body and of all people it had been Manfred that took care of her, setting her at ease when he informed the assassin he was asexual, and it scared her at the time how easily he'd realised that was what the human needed to hear.

While she recovered she had met so many members of the clan, from the little children who had yet to go through their first change to the members who had lived through the world wars and many of them had served in them. But most of all she got to know the Bathorys. Erzsebet, the strong, steady and calm presences that could tear an army apart single handedly. Caleb the royal clown who was only serious when it came to someone harming his family. Laurent, the strong and silent one who preferred to read over social interaction but would be the first to play with the little ones and then there was Lizzy. She either acted like a five year old or a sadistic bitch, a finally tuned weapon by her own design, ready to be her cousins second.

And last of all she’d come to know Manfred. The future leader of the clan, a wolf who saw ghosts and dealt with death more then any of the others. Who saw through her armour like it was air and still accepted everything underneath. Someone who could be so sweet in subtle ways but still had a sharp tongue that sarcasm rolled off.

She watched as her husband placed Xena in her crib before walking to the blond, another song falling from his lips as he took her hand, gliding them around the room to the tune, a story of a ‘changeling child’ setting a calm and haunting atmosphere and it matched them perfectly.

A wolf and a lioness, two killers that would fight to the death to protect what was theirs and together they’d make sure their daughter had the best life she could among the creatures of the night.


End file.
